A wedge one-way clutch including an inner race with a plurality of ramps and a wedge plate with a plurality of ramps engaged with the plurality of ramps for the inner race is known. In a free-wheel mode, the inner race and the wedge plate rotate together. If the inner race is the driven component of the clutch and the rotational speed of the inner race is high enough in the free-wheel mode, the rotation of the inner race and wedge plate produces a centrifugal force acting to expand the wedge plate radially outward. If the radially outward expansion is large enough, the outer circumference of the wedge plate can frictionally engage an outer race for the clutch, initiating an undesirable lock-up of the clutch (non-rotatable connection of the inner and outer race).